1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to medicine cabinet assemblies, and more specifically to lighting and media display systems.
2. Art Background
In today's fast-paced world, people often have a television in their bathroom so that they may watch the news or other television shows while they are getting ready in the morning, cleaning up at night, etc. Currently available mirror and television devices typically include a television mounted to the back of a mirror. This arrangement is a convenient, space-saving device, as it embeds a television in the existing space occupied by a mirror. Although the mirror/television assembly conserves space in most bathrooms, very small bathrooms often require a mirrored medicine cabinet for extra storage space. Thus, a television cannot be secured behind the mirror without interfering with the storage area in the medicine cabinet. This may present a problem. Moreover, if the ceiling in a bathroom is low, the medicine cabinet must often be decreased in size to allow for a suitable light fixture to be secured above the medicine cabinet. This may present a problem.